


[Old] Not-So-Temporary Secretary

by oneforgetfulbug



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Based on a Beatles Song, Bisexual John Lennon, M/M, McLennon, One Shot, Period-Typical Homophobia, RPF, Real person fanfiction - Freeform, References to the Beatles, bisexual paul mccartney, real person fanfic, real person fic, well slightly anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforgetfulbug/pseuds/oneforgetfulbug
Summary: From June 10th, 2020 (10 June 2020).This fanfic uses the word "queer". If you're uncomfortable with this, please don't read.Paul works in an office with John as his secretary.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 13





	[Old] Not-So-Temporary Secretary

Mister Marks sits at his desk, feeling a bit off today. Usually one of his employees, Paul McCartney, would come in asking for a new secretary. Not that he liked the man's bickering, but it had become rather usual to him. Maybe he's finally alright with the one assigned to him? However, that couldn't be right, as the secretary he's unfortunately been left with has known to be too sarcastic and... odd for most of his other workers.  


* * *

"Lennon, can you sign me up for a meeting with Dr. Robert?" Paul asks, with the phone being cradled between his ear and shoulder as he typed away on the computer.

"Alright, is that for here or to-go?" the secretary replies, catching the man off guard.

"Wha...? You made the same joke yesterday John, at least try to be original." the man chuckles, fishing the sentence he was on to sit his arms on the table.

"And ya didn't answer me then, either." John cracks a smile, pulling out the papers for McCartney's meeting.

"Well where would I hold a meeting? I'd certainly hope not here." Paul sarcastically remarks, skimming over the document he's typed up.

"I'd hope you say to-go, so I can meet the rather cute bloke from behind the phone again." John clicks the pen he was writing with, tossing it aside for favor of the phonecall. However, that upbeat energy was not shared for long as Paul's smile quickly faded away and was replaced with surprise.

"You're queer?" He asks, instantly regretting the weight of the question and the way it was worded. "Not that-"

"'There's anything wrong with that?' I've heard it before." John finishes Paul's sentence with an offended groan. "There's a reason I wasn't listed with the rest of the secretaries y'know."

Paul's mind began to race for the right words, shifting between "What do you mean, why do they do that?" and "That's a bummer."

"I'm getting replaced aren't I?" John's grip tightened on the phone, getting frustrated at himself for ever believing that Paul would be any different than anyone else he knew. It wasn't a question, he was getting replaced. No one would accept it was a part of him, from strangers to his co-workers to his own father...

"John?"

"What? Laying me off? Kicking me out? Don't be easy on me, just tell me straight." He huffed, tears building up in his eyes, nearly ready to run out himself with no warning.

"You're not going anywhere, it's okay." He's... okay with it? No rude remarks, screaming, or name-calling? It's an act, right? Maybe, but John wanted to believe it, as it felt like acceptance in a way.

"You're right," The man takes off his glasses, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry, just... bad experiences."

"It's alright, I know the feeling." Paul stares at the ground, silence on the other end becoming deafening.

"You...you're queer?"


End file.
